Desconocidos
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Jude Sharp, el creador de juego del equipo Raimon, conoce a una chica en el campo que hay cerca del río y con el tiempo se irá interesando más por ella.
1. Una chica desconocida

**Bueno, aquí traigo otra historia de Inazuma Eleven.**

**ATENCIÓN: En este fic hay un personaje inventado por mí, porque me ha dado por ahí. Los nombres de los personajes están como en el doblaje en castellano. (Por cierto, esto está situado entre el periodo de tiempo que hay tras derrotar a la Academia Alius y el Torneo Frontier Internacional) **

Jude Sharp corría por la rivera del río. Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y volvía a su casa. Iba tras el balón, de vez en cuando realizaba regates ante jugadores invisibles.

Quería disfrutar de su deporte favorito antes de estudiar.

Se acercaba al pequeño campo que había a la orilla del río. Había alguien en el.

"-Vaya… si esto suele estar vacío", pensó.

Jude miró al cielo, estaba atardeciendo.

El chico aminoró el paso con forme se acercaba al lugar. Vio a una única persona frente a la portería, preparada para chutar.

Era una chica.

Estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía una melena rubia plateada que le caía sobre la espalda. Las ondas de si pelo hacían el efecto de una cascada.

Jude se quedó pata observarla. La chica tiró a puerta, pero el balón dio en el poste. El fallo fue acompañado de un grito de exasperación.

La muchacha volvió a tirar, esta vez, furiosa. Volvió a fallar.

Jude no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que parecía un bucle continuo: Tiro, fallo, grito. Tiro, fallo, grito.

El vigésimo tiro dio en el larguero.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó el de las rastas. –Si te tranquilizas, puede que entre.

La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada azul zafiro llena de sorpresa, que a los pocos segundos, se convirtió en desdén.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?

-Nadie –respondió él mientras se acercaba más a la muchacha. –Solo era un consejo.

-No te lo he pedido –contestó inmediatamente. -¿Te quieres ir? –continuó frustrada.

-Este campo no es tuyo –Jude se encogió de hombros.

-Tsk… -susurró la rubia apartando la mirada.

Jude se fijó en ella detalladamente. No era muy alta, pero si esbelta. Su piel era muy pálida y sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas estaban encendidas debido al esfuerzo. El cabello le caía desordenado por el rostro.

El chico se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a casa.

-¡Hasta otra! –se despidió, y salió corriendo.

Ella le miró desconcertada antes de ponerse de nuevo frente al balón.

Respiró hondo, relajó los músculos y chutó.

Marcó de lleno.

Se tumbó en el suelo, cansada. Miró al cielo y consiguió divisar las primeras estrellas de la noche.

**Sorry, el prólogo es demasiado corto -.-" Reviews please :)**


	2. Violet Galliot

Jude Sharp se despertó. Mientras se desperezaba miró la hora, las 6:59. A los pocos segundos sonó el despertador.

-Muahahha… -susurró sonriente. –He vuelto ha despertarme antes.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Allí se lavó los dientes y se hizo su coleta. Volvió a su habitación, cogió el móvil de su mesita de noche y marcó el número de Axel.

-¿Si…? –dijo el albino con un hilo de voz.

-Buenos días –respondió Jude jovialmente.

-Pero, ¿tú a que hora te levantas? –replicó su amigo ahogando un bostezo.

-Sobre las siete, más o menos.

-¡Sólo han pasado 10 minutos de esa hora y ya estas como si llevaras 2 horas despierto! –Axel estaba impresionado.

-Son cualidades especiales –añadió Jude orgulloso.

-Y por eso tienes que darle por culo al señor Axel, ¿no?

-Si, algo así –dijo el de las rastas riéndose.

-Eres mala persona… -dijo el delantero.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, pero ven a mi casa y vamos al instituto.

-Voooooy… -Jude se dispuso a colgar -, peeeeeero ¡me tienes que preparar algo delicioso! –exclamó Axel en el último momento.

-OK!

Jude terminó la llamada y se dirigió a su armario. Pasó la mirada por su colección de capas y se detuvo frente al uniforme escolar, que descolgó para vestirse decentemente (no iba a ir en pijama el pobrecito mío). Volvió a pasar por la mesita auxiliar para recoger sus gafas y salió de su habitación para bajar a la cocina.

-Y ahora, ¿qué le preparo?

El chico se paseó por la cocina, sin saber que hacer para desayunar. Tras un gran recorrido encontró un tarro lleno de chocolate en polvo.

-Se va a tener que conformar con esto –dijo mientras metía dos tazas llenas de leche en el microondas.

Jude se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y observó su casa vacía.

Su padre se había ido de viaje de negocios y estaría solo por una temporada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!

Jude abrió la puerta y se encontró con Axel.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana! –saludó el albino.

-Que rápido has venido…

En ese momento sonó el microondas y Axel se dirigió hacia el.

-Es que quería saber lo que me has preparad… -el delantero se interrumpió al ver el interior del microondas. -¿Leche caliente?¿Sólo eso?

-Bueno… aquí tengo para hacer chocolate a la taza –dijo Jude prácticamente susurrando. Axel lo miró esperando algo más. -¡Es lo único que tenía a mano, ¿vale?

-¡Ah, bueno! Entonces, no pasa nada.

Axel empezó a echarle cucharadas soperas de chocolate a su vaso.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó Jude, sacando a Axel de su ensimismamiento. –El otro día conocí a una chica.

-¿Si? –preguntó Axel curioso. -¿Y como se llama?

-No lo sé –el de las rastas se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, no la conociste, la viste –el albino lo miraba acusadoramente.

-¡Pero hablé con ella! –Jude estaba ofendido.

-¿Y era guapa?

Jude no contestó y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-¡Ahhh!¡Lo sabía!¡Te gusta!¡Te gusta! –canturreó Axel. -¿Y dónde estaba?

-¡Deja de interrogarme!

-No haberme dicho nada –dijo su amigo riéndose.

Mientras iban de camino al instituto Axel le preguntaba a Jude todo sobre la chica, a lo que el creador de juego respondía: '¡Qué me dejes ya!'.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto, vieron a Mark esperándolos.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó el capitán.

-¡Hola! –respondieron al unísono.

-¿Sabes que Jude ha 'conocido' a una chica? –Axel le dio unos codazos suaves a Jude.

-¡¿Siii? –Mark estaba sorprendido.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías! –el de las rastas tenía las mejillas coloradas. -¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –y entró a toda prisa en el pabellón.

-Le gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mark mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

-Puedes estar seguro –respondió Axel.

Y los dos siguieron a Jude para ir a clase.

Al entrar en el aula se sentaron en sus pupitres correspondientes y esperaron al profesor.

Jude se dio cuenta de la mesa vacía que había a su lado y en ese momento entró el profesor. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Buenos días, alumnos –dijo este con tono formal.

-¡Buenos días! –respondieron a coro.

-Hoy tenemos con nosotros a una alumna nueva –continuó extendiendo un brazo hacia la puerta a modo de presentación. –Adelante señorita.

La chica pasó por el umbral de la puerta y Jude se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Es ella? –susurró Axel.

-Si… -respondió este con un hilo de voz.

La chica en cuestión caminaba con decisión hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el profesor. Su cabello rubio plateado ondeaba tras ella y sus ojos azules indicaban determinación.

Al llegar a su destino, se giró hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

-Buenos días, me llamo Violet Galliot y soy de Inglaterra. Encantada de conoceros.

**Well… el señor capítulo corto hizo acto de presencia (otra vez).**

**La 'desconocida' ya tiene nombre muahahahaha. Si a alguien le interesa ver como me la imagino, puede visitar mi deviantart (el enlace está en mi perfil), y si no… pues vuestra imaginación al poder ajaja**

**Bueno, lo de siempre: reviews, opiniones y derivados. Soy toda oídos.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Faldas, faldas everywhere

Jude Sharp observaba a Violet, atónito.

-Bueno, señorita Galliot siéntese junto a la ventana, al lado del señor Sharp.

Ella se dirigió al asiento sin siquiera mirar al su único conocido en el aula. Jude miró nervioso a Axel y, este, con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que hablara con la chica. El de las rastas respiró hondo.

-Hola –susurró Jude -, el otro día no me dio tiempo a presentarme. Encantado de conocerte, soy Jude Sh…

-Sharp –completó Violet sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra. –Ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –dijo Jude sin disimular su asombro.

Ella se giró bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿Hola?¿Hay cerebro en tu cabeza? –preguntó exasperada. -Torneo Frontier Nacional televisado, ¿te suena?

Jude la miró sorprendido por su reacción y en ese momento el profesor les llamó la atención.

-Señor Sharp, señorita Galliot, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

-Profesor –respondió Violet -, perdón, pero, es que, Sharp me estaba preguntando cuál es el peso atómico del Salchichonio.

-¡¿PERO ESO QUÉ ES? –exclamó Jude exaltado sin tener en cuenta que estaba en un aula.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a reírse y las mejillas de Jude se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡Ya basta! –dijo el profesor para acallar a sus alumnos.

Violet se tapó la boca para ahogar su risa y cuando volvió a la seriedad levantó el brazo.

-¿Tiene algo más que decir, señorita Galliot? –inquirió el profesor.

-¿Podría ser Sharp el que me enseñe los terrenos del instituto?

-Si su compañero no tiene inconveniente… -el profesor dirigió la mirada a Jude.

El chico miró a Axel y esté le devolvió la mirada. Jude sabía lo que pensaba: "Miiira… Jude el ligón, ahora ya puedo chincharle tranquilamente".

-Yo… eh… -comenzó a tartamudear el creador de juego.

-Perfecto –asintió el profesor. –Hablaré con la señorita Raimon. Tendrá desde que acabe la clase esta el final del instituto para enseñarle los terrenos a nuestra nueva alumna.

-¡Vaya, Jude! –exclamó Axel en susurros. -¡Has ligado!

"La que se me viene encima", pensó este.

Sonó el timbre y el profesor se dirigió a ellos.

-Acompáñenme.

Jude se dispuso a seguirle, pero Violet le interrumpió el paso poniéndose ante él.

-¿Eso a que viene? –preguntó molesto.

Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua, divertida. Tras esto siguió al profesor y Jude hizo otro tanto.

Violet andaba por el pasillo con decisión, igual que cuando entró en clase y Jude iba tras ella. Se percató de que la chica llevaba una pulsera plateada en la muñeca derecha que tenía por broche un pequeño balón de fútbol.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Violet sin desviar la mirada.

-No, nada –respondió él inmediatamente. –Solo… que tu pulsera es muy curiosa.

-Ah… ¿esto? –dijo tirando un poco de la cadena. Jude asintió. –Es una baratija cualquiera –continuó apartando la mirada.

-Pues parece que te la pones mucho –atacó Jude al ver que estaba incómoda. –Está bastante desgastada.

-Vaya… -dijo Violet sonriendo de forma socarrona. -¿Estás jugando a los detectives, Sharp? A partir de ahora, si quieres, te llamaré Holmes.

Jude estaba desconcertado. Estaba jugando con él.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto? –preguntó enojado.

-No, solo eres predecible –respondió ahogando una carcajada.

-¡Oye, tú…!

-¡Señor Sharp! –le riñó el profesor. -¿Qué maneras son esas de tratar a una señorita?

El profesor estaba de espaldas a Violet y ésta aprovechó para hacerle unas cuantas burlas silenciosas a Jude.

-En cuanto a usted, señorita Galliot –continuó mientras se giraba y ella volvía a la seriedad inmediatamente -, deje de ofender al señor Sharp.

-Yo no he dicho nada ofensivo, es él, que se monta unas paranoias impresionantes.

-¿Cree usted que esa es manera de hablar con un profesor?

-Nop… -respondió y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta más cercana. -¡Mire, ya hemos llegado!

Ella salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Espere! –exclamó el profesor intentando asirla por la muñeca, pero ella ya había golpeado la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo una voz joven y femenina.

-¡Galliot! –exclamó el profesor con la cara roja de ira. -¡Escúcheme cuando le hablo!

Violet comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, no… esos no son modales, profesor. Está haciendo esperar a la señorita Raimon, y no se puede hacer esperar a una dama.

Jude se dio una palmada de desesperación en la frente.

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento… -murmuró el profesor mientras maquinaba castigos y abría la puerta.

-Buenos días –dijo Nelly formalmente una vez que entraron todos al despacho.

-Buenos días –respondieron al unísono.

-¿Qué quiere, profesor? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Venía a pedirle permiso para que Sharp le enseñe a Galliot los terrenos del instituto.

-¿Galliot? –preguntó confundida. -¿Quién es?

-Es la nueva alumna –respondió señalando a la chica -, Violet Galliot.

Violet saludó a Nelly con un leve levantar de cejas.

-¿Qué hay? –dijo al ver que la chica no respondía a su "elaborado" y "costoso" saludo.

-Por cierto –continuó el profesor –, creo que deberíamos castigarla.

-Pero, si acaba de llegar, ¿no?

-Nos ha faltado al respeto a mí y al señor Sharp. Además, no responde a las órdenes.

-Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes –contraatacó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ve? –el profesor miraba a Nelly.

-No permito que nadie incumpla las normas –Violet iba a decir algo, pero la hija del señor Raimon la interrumpió. -¡Y menos, el primer día!

-¡Alto el fuego! –respondió Violet levantando las manos. –Prometo comportarme como es debido…

-Si, claro… -susurró Jude.

-Cállate, aborto de mejillón –respondió rápidamente. Nelly la miró severamente. –A partir de ahora.

-Espero que así sea –"¡que desesperante!", pensó Nelly.

-Pero… -recalcó la rubia.

-¡¿Pero?¡¿En serio vas a poner condiciones?

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Que yo no saco nada portándome bien, tendrías que darme algo a cambio.

-¿No ves que te van a castigar? –Jude estaba desconcertado. –Deja de decir tonterías, y haz caso.

-No son tonterías, lo digo muy enserio. Sharp, estas ofendiendo a mi persona.

Jude suspiró.

-Bueno –la atención volvió a caer sobre Nelly –, si te portas bien durante todo el mes, te damos una comida gratis en la cafetería, ¿trato hecho?

Nelly le tendió la mano a Violet y ésta la aceptó con una sonrisa retadora.

-De acuerdo.

-Jude, llévatela –dijo Nelly terminando la conversación.

Jude salió del despacho con Violet y, mientras cerraba la puerta, escucharon al profesor decir:

-¡Pero si no la hemos castigado!

La chica miró a Jude.

-¡Corre! –exclamó alejándose.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jude extrañado.

-¡Qué corras, melón! –dijo Violet volviendo atrás y cogiendo al muchacho de la muñeca, obligándolo a correr a su lado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica lo soltó y Jude comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Ya se que te quieres librar del castigo, pero si te pilla cualquier profesor corriendo por los pasillos en horas de clase, no creo que vaya a ser mejor.

-Puede ser… -dijo ella dubitativa. – Pero tú también estás corriendo.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ahora dejo de seguirte y me chivo a Nelly? Además, estás incumpliendo el trato.

-Lo que pasaría es que me quedaría sin comida gratis y te haría la vida imposible.

-Y que te castigarían –puntualizó el creador de juego.

-En todo caso, lo que haré será asegurarme de que no te chivas y salir de aquí por patas.

La chica agarró con fuerza la mano de Jude y aumentó la velocidad acercándose a una bifurcación.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?

-No te lo pienso decir.

-Veeeeenga… que me tienes que enseñar el institutoooo… -dijo con voz melosa.

-Pfff…

-Si no es por las buenas… -murmuró Violet. –Cómo no me lo digas pienso seguir hacia delante, parar en el último momento y hacer que te estrelles contra la pared.

-¡La madre que la…!

-Venga, ¿izquierda o derecha? Que ya mismo llegamos.

-Pero dime donde quieres ir.

-Fuera.

-Izquierda.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Qué sí, cansina!

-Oye, sin insultar, ¿eh? –dijo la chica siguiendo la indicación de Jude.

Violet siguió corriendo mientras Jude le indicaba por donde ir. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una escalera.

-No pensarás bajar la escalera corriendo de esa manera, ¿no? –dijo Jude preocupado al ver que la chica no aminoraba el ritmo.

-Que va… -el chico suspiró aliviado. –Voy a saltar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!¡Nos vamos a matar!

-No te preocupes, te soltaré antes. Para que no te hagas pis encima y eso –respondió riéndose.

-¡Yo no me hago pis encima!

-Con eso quieres decir que vas a saltar, ¿no?

-Pues claro –pero Jude no quería saltar.

-OK, cuando te diga 'YA', salta, ¿vale, Sharp?

-V-vale.

-¡Ah! Y cuando caigas intenta no tropezar, porque si te abres la cabeza me echan las culpas.

-¡A-abrirme la c-ca…!

-¡YA!

Ella saltó y Jude la siguió a duras penas. El chico gritaba mientras Violet lo acompañaba con un 'YUHUU!'. El aterrizaje de ella fue impecable, pero Jude se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó tirando de él.

-¿No estás cansada? –preguntó impresionado.

-No, ¿tú si?

-Qué va… -"solo me estoy muriendo por asfixia", pensó.

Violet divisó la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior por la que se veía un camino de tierra bordeado por unas vallas y, tras estas, césped.

-¿Una carrera hasta llegar al césped, Sharp?

-Vale, cuando cuente tres nos soltamos. Uno… Dos…

-Prepárate para perder –susurró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Tres!

Al soltarse, Violet salió disparada hacia la puerta con Jude a su lado. Aunque estuviera cansado, no estaba dispuesto a perder. Abrieron las puertas a la vez. Iban muy igualados. Jude sonreía mientras pisaba el camino, estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

-No te confíes, Sharp.

En ese momento, Jude se vio frente las vallas y se paró en seco, mientras Violet pasaba sobre ellas con una mano y caía limpiamente en el césped.

-¡Te he ganado, te he ganado!¡Y tú has perdido, y tú has perdido! –canturreó. Jude intentó decir algo. –Háblale a la mano.

-¡Tú sabes saltar vallas y yo no! –dijo ofendido mientras se acercaba a ella. -¡Es como si fuese un empate!

-¡Ni hablar! –Violet caminaba alrededor de él. –Podrías haberte tirado en plancha por debajo.

-Já.

-Admítelo, te ha ganado una chica ¡y con falda!

-¿Qué tiene que ver la falda?

-Es más complicado hacer cosas con falda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué os las ponéis?

-Porque son muy sexys y muy porno –La cara de Jude se quedó hecha un poema. –A mí, sinceramente no me hacen mucha gracia. Ojala los chicos lo sufrierais.

-Pues, siento decepcionarte, pero eso no pasará. Por lo menos conmigo no.

-Ya veremos –dijo la chica con cara maliciosa. –Ponte mi falda.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a poner tu falda?

-Pues metiendo las piernas por el agujero.

-P-pero…

Violet le indicó que se callara.

-Espera que te la doy.

La chica comenzó a desabrocharse la falda y la cara de Jude se puso al rojo vivo.

-¡PERO QUÉ HACES!¿¡CÓMO TE VAS A QUITAR LA FALDA AQUÍ EN MED…!

La falda bajo por sus piernas.

La chica llevaba unos vaqueros cortos. Jude se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Te he desilusionado? –dijo tendiéndole la falda. –Ya se que no soy lo que la gente llama 'decente', pero no llego a tales extremos, hombre.

-Y-yo… ¡Yo no me he llevado ninguna desilusión! –exclamó Jude ofendido. –¡Sabía perfectamente lo que ibas a hacer!

Violet se cayó al suelo de la risa.

-¡S-SI, CLARO! –le costaba vocalizar por las carcajadas. -¡TÚ N-NO HAS V-VISTO TU CARA!

-Deja de reírte, ¿quieres?

-Vale, vale –Violet se levantó. –Ahora enserio, ponte la falda.

-¿Lo decías enserio? No pienso ponerme falda.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Voy a demostrar que yo soy la que ha ganado por que yo tenía más dificultad.

-¿Vas a dejarme en paz si me la pongo? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Bueno… me portaré mejor, ¿te vale?

Jude agarró la falda con fuerza y, tras dudar unos segundos, se la puso.

-¿Contenta? –Jude estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie lo viera.

-No –respondió –, llevas los pantalones.

-¡Tú también llevas pantalones!

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Sí, claro…

-¡Es verdad! –dijo a la defensiva. -¿Tú habías visto mis pantalones antes de que me quitara la falda? –el chico negó con la cabeza. –Eso es porque tenía cuidado para que no se me viera nada improcedente.

-No tenías nada improcedente que enseñar –respondió Jude no muy convencido.

-Ya, pero es la costumbre. Y es muy molesto, créeme –el de las rastas asimiló la información. –Ahora, ¡pantalones fuera!

-Esta bien, pero date la vuelta…

Violet obedeció y esperó pacientemente a que Jude terminara.

-Ya… -dijo este al poco tiempo.

-Dame los pantalones para estar segura de que no haces trampas –respondió ella tendiendo la mano hacia su espalda.

-Esta bien…

Cuando Violet notó la tela, la aferró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para contemplar el espectáculo.

-¿Contenta?

Jude pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso. Ella lo examinó de arriba abajo. Pasaron unos segundos y ella no dijo nada.

-Violet, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-¡PUAAAJAJAJAJAJA! –empezó a reír sin poder contenerse.

-Vale ya, ¿no?

-¡ES BUENÍSIMO! –ella lloraba de la risa. -¡TE LO CHUPO TODO!¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Me das ya los pantalones? –Jude ya estaba desesperado.

-Todavía no sabes lo que se siente teniendo que correr con falda –dijo Violet con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N-no… ¿no irás a…? –el chico estaba temiendo lo peor.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Violet, por favor, te lo suplico…

La chica echó a correr con los pantalones de Jude en la mano mientras el timbre de cambio de clase sonaba.

-Si los quieres, ven a por ellos.

-¡¿Por qué a mí? –exclamó al cielo mientras se agarraba la falda y echaba a correr tras la chica. -¡Devuélveme mis pantalones!

*MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL AULA*

-¡Hey, chicos! –Kevin se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la chica nueva y miraba por la ventana muy entretenido. –Venid a ver esto, no os lo vais a creer.

Max fue el primero en acercarse.

-Es… es imposible –susurró sorprendido.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron.

-Dejadme hueco –decía Axel mientras se abría paso hacia la ventana –, que, habiendo hueco, hay felicidad.

-Axel, estás seguro de que quieres mirar –preguntó Willy. –Es bastante chocante.

El albino lo apartó y miró por la ventana.

-¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! –gritó Axel mientras ponía la mano en su frente. -¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

Tras la ventana se veía a Jude corriendo tras la chica nueva. Esto no sería tan raro si Jude no fuese con falda y la chica no llevara sus pantalones en la mano.

-¿Alguien tiene un móvil? –preguntaba Axel entre risas.

-Yo tengo el mío –respondió Mark entregandoselo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Kevin tenía curiosidad.

-Inmortalizar este momento –contestó mientras hacía varias fotos.

-¡Esperad! –dijo Silvia. –Parece que están diciendo algo…

-¡Kevin, abre la ventana, por tu madre! –exclamó Mark.

El delantero obedeció y todos agudizaron el oído.

-¡DAME MIS PANTALONES! –gritaba Jude mientras se tapaba como podía.

-¡PERO SI ESTAS SUPERBUENO! –le respondía ella sin ocultar sus risas.

Todos los del aula estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Esa tía es mi ídola! –dijo Axel.

**Que paranoia más grande… Jude con falda… Joder, que tía más maligna ajajjaja**

**Bueno, escribiré el proximo capitulo lo más pronto posible ^^**

**Reviews y demás, porfaplis *-***

**Un saludo! :D **


	4. Todo un caballero

Jude Sharp corría tras Violet cada vez más sonrojado. No porque fuese un momento meloso y romántico, no. Era por algo, más bien, vergonzoso. Llevaba falda.

-¡QUE ME DES MIS PANTALONES DE UNA VEZ! –gritaba muy molesto.

La chica reía a carcajadas.

No sabía por qué había aceptado ponerse falda. Tal vez era porque Violet no lo dejaba pensar con la frialdad habitual en él. Era desesperante.

Ella se paró repentinamente.

-Venga, ya de doy los pant… ¡AY!

Jude, perdido en sus pensamientos, se había chocado con Violet y los dos habían caído al suelo.

-Vaya placaje… -susurró ella mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el chico y al ver que había caído sobre ella se puso rojo.

-Te respondería '¡no pasa nada!', si aun no invadieses mi espacio vital.

-Lo siento… -volvió a decir mientras se incorporaba.

-No pasa nada –Violet hizo ademán de levantarse pero cayó otra vez al suelo. -¡Auch!

Jude vio un corte en la pierna de ella.

-¡Oh, dios!¡Perdón, ha sido culpa mía! –exclamó.

-¿Vas a estar disculpándote todo el di…? –Violet se calló al ver que Jude la cogía en brazos. -¿Qué haces?

-Voy a llevarte donde está el botiquín.

-Pero no hace falta que me lleves en brazos, hombre –dijo poniéndose colorada.

-¡Para el carro! –dijo Jude con una sonrisa. -¡Estás sonrojada! –siguió, esta vez riéndose. –Me siento realizado.

-Estúpido… -murmuró ocultando la cara en su pecho. -¿No crees que te sentirías más realizado si llevaras los pantalones? –dijo pasándole la prenda por la cara.

-Lo más importante ahora es desinfectarte la herida.

Tras un largo silencio llegaron al club de fútbol y Jude colocó a Violet en una de las sillas.

-¿Este cobertizo es el club de fútbol? –preguntó ella pasando la mirada por todos lados.

-Exacto –respondió Jude con la cabeza metida en un armario. -¡Aquí está! –exclamó satisfecho.

El chico se acercó a ella con el botiquín y se puso de rodillas al lado de la herida mientras cogía algodón y desinfectante. Comenzó a limpiarle los alrededores y cuando llegó al corte Violet apretó los puños y aguantó la respiración.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó deteniéndose.

-E-escuece un poco… -dijo con un murmuro casi inaudible.

-Aguanta, que ya casi termino.

Jude le secó la pierna con una gasa y le puso una venda.

-¡Ya está! –exclamó jovialmente. –No era un corte profundo, dejará de molestarte cuando cicatrice un poco. ¿Pasa algo? –dijo al ver que la chica miraba al suelo.

Jude se acercó a coger sus pantalones y se ocultó para ponérselos.

-No, nada… es que… -comenzó a balbucear la chica. -¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres? –Jude recogió la falda del suelo.

-Pues… es que me he estado portando muy mal contigo desde que he pisado el instituto y no entiendo por qué eres bueno conmigo.

Jude intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

-Me imagino que es porque en el fondo eres una buena persona… Y que solo haces esas cosas para hacer ver a los demás que nada te puede hacer daño, psicológicamente hablando, claro.

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-¿Siempre eres tan sentimental o es porque estas a solas con una chica? –Violet sonrió dulcemente.

-Creo que es cosa del capitán –respondió Jude pensativo.

-Mark Evans… se le veía muy apasionado en el Torneo, ¿es siempre así?

-Incluso peor –dijo Jude entre risas.

El de las rastas se acercó a la puerta y Violet se puso a falda.

-Sharp –llamó.

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

-Gracias –dijo ella tímidamente.

-No hay por qué darlas.

Los dos salieron del club y Jude cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Violet se balanceaba sobre los pies.

-Te tengo que enseñar el instituto, ¿no?

La desilusión se dibujo en el rostro de Violet.

-Jo… ¿no podemos pasear simplemente?

Jude dudó unos momentos.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos caminaban por los alrededores del instituto, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no hicieron caso al silencio que los rodeaba. Pero cuando se quedaron sin nada interesante que pensar…

-¡Me aburroooooo!

-Pues cómprate un burro –respondió Jude.

Violet lo miró fijamente.

-Cuéntame algo –ordenó la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –"parece que ese momento de humanidad nunca ha existido", pensó el muchacho apesadumbrado.

-No sé… ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, mi hermana tiene un año menos que nosotros y estudia aquí, se llama Celia Hills.

-Tenéis diferentes apellidos, ¿por qué? –preguntó Violet extrañada.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando éramos pequeños y nos adoptaron familias diferentes…

La chica se quedó desconcertada por la respuesta.

-Y-yo… lo siento –"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!", se recriminó a sí misma. "No debería haber dicho nada…". –Si te sirve de algo… mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo todavía era un bebé.

-Vaya, eso es horrible –murmuró Jude.

-En realidad, no me importa.

-¿No? –se sorprendió el creador de juego.

Violet se puso las manos tras la cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-Si fue capaz de hacer eso, significa que era un capullo. Mejor que se fuese –dijo sonriendo. Jude lo recapacitó durante unos segundos.- ¡Mira, un tablón de anuncios! –exclamó ella corriendo.

"¿Nunca se cansa de correr?", se preguntó Jude mientras la seguía.

-Son las actividades extraescolares –informó el chico. –¿Te vas a apuntar a alguna?

-¿Cómo a cual, Sharp?

-Como al fútbol –apuntó acordándose de la tarde anterior. –Puedes venir esta tarde a vernos, si quieres –continuó Jude al verla dudar.

Ella siguió mirando el tablón. Pasaron los segundos.

-Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh?

-Aprendes rápido –respondió al fin Violet. –Por lo que veo aquí, entrenáis de cuatro a seis, ¿correcto?

-Correcto –afirmó Jude.

-Puede que me pase.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de salida.

-Nos vemos esta tarde –se despidió ella.

-Si, hasta lue… -Jude se calló repentinamente cuando ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Violet se alejó despidiéndose con la mano hasta que se perdió de vista. El chico hacía lo mismo con cara de embobado.

De repente sintió un peso en los hombros que le cortó el rollo.

-¿Dónde está mi travesti favorito? –preguntó Axel haciéndose el despistado mientras lo agarraba por los hombros. -¡Ah, estás aquí!

Jude lo miraba con notable molestia. Confiaba en que Axel no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero se equivocó.

-Perdón, pero con los pantalones no te había reconocido.

-Já, já, já. Muy gracioso.

-Cómo debe de gustarte esa chica, Violet, para ponerte falda –continuó el albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jude no dijo nada, sabía que no serviría de nada negarlo.

-Pero te pasaste un poco tirándote sobre ella y llevándola contra su voluntad al club –su amigo lo miró alarmado. –A saber lo que le hiciste ahí dentro.

Jude suspiró, el delantero era muy mal pensado.

-Curarle la pierna –respondió mosqueado.

-¿Cómo? –se notaba que Axel no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Cuando tropezamos (que tropezamos), ella se hizo un corte en la pierna y fui a curarla.

-Todo un caballero –apuntó Axel. –Por cierto, te he hecho fotos con el móvil de Mark, por si quieres ver como te quedaba la falda.

-¡ESTARÁS DE BROMA! –el delantero comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. –Tomaré eso por un no…

-Venga, no te desanimes que la inglesa te ha dado un beso, deberías estar saltando de alegría.

Y tenía razón. En su interior estaba que no podía en sí de gozo, pero no iba a dar pie a otra broma de Axel.

-Me ha dicho que esta tarde a lo mejor viene al entrenamiento para ver como es y tal.

-¡Estás hecho un don Juan! –exclamó su amigo. –Al final, eres el que más liga del equipo.

-Pues sí –coincidió Jude con fingida arrogancia –, porque veo que lo tuyo con Nelly no cuaja…

Axel se ofendió y mucho. Esta vez era Jude quien se reía.

-Jude, no me cabrees si no quieres tener un balón incrustado en el cráneo… -susurró con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No es justo –el de las rastas se cruzó de brazos.

Axel lo miró extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Que tu te metas conmigo cuando te de la gana y yo no pueda hacerlo.

-Bueno… -el chico parecía pensar –es que tu eres mofable y yo no.

-Já –fue la respuesta de Jude.

Continuaron caminando y hablando de temas triviales hasta llegar a casa del creador de juego.


	5. Sonrisa

Jude Sharp se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Jude –llamó Axel.

-Dime –respondió distraído mientras buscaba las llaves.

-Esta tarde mi hermana va a venir al entrenamiento.

-¡Aquí están! –exclamó Jude triunfal alzando las llaves. -¿Y eso? –preguntó mirando a Axel.

-Es que tengo que cuidar de ella.

-Ehh… vale –Jude abrió la puerta. –Axel, como amigos que somos, te pido por favor una cosa.

-Suéltalo –el albino estaba desconcertado por esa forma de expresarse.

-Esta tarde, en el entrenamiento, no me dejes en ridículo, ¿vale? –dijo incómodo.

-¿Quieres quedar bien delante de mi hermana? ¡Serás pedófilo! –le regaño Axel indignado. Jude lo miro severamente. –Vale… no estás para bromas. Te prometo que no te dejaré en ridículo. Ahora, que lo haga Violet…

-Ya… -suspiró el otro. –Bueno, hasta luego.

Tras despedirse, el de las rastas entró en su casa y dejó la mochila al lado del perchero. Como no tenía mucho tiempo, para comer se hizo una ensalada ligera. Se puso el chándal y llenó su bolsa de deporte para dirigirse rápidamente al entrenamiento. Estaba tan nervioso que fue corriendo para quemar energía.

Al llegar se encontró a Mark solo en el club de fútbol y se dio cuenta de que había llegado muy pronto.

-¡Hola, Jude! –exclamó el capitán. –Siempre eres puntual, pero hoy te has pasado.

-Ya… -respondió intentando disimular su entusiasmo.

Mark lo examinó con la mirada y empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jude molesto.

-Has llegado antes porque Violet viene, ¿verdad? –inquirió el chico.

El creador de juego lo miró sorprendido. Mark no sabía que Violet iba a ver el entrenamiento, tenía pensado decírselo nada más llegar, pero se había adelantado.

-Ha sido Axel, ¿me equivoco?

Mark le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro! –respondió. –Me ha llamado hace un rato para decírmelo.

Jude suspiró y miró al techo.

-Y, me imagino, que ya lo sabe todo el equipo.

El capitán asintió.

-Puedes estar seguro.

Jude se sentó en una silla y miró a Mark con reproche.

-Es una Maruja –comentó refiriéndose al albino. En ese momento, el chico se acordó de una cosa. –Mark, espero que hayas borrado las fotos de esta mañana.

-¡¿Qué dices? –gritó alarmado. -¡Es una reliquia!

-¿Reliquia?

-¡SI! –continuó Mark. -¡Jude Sharp, excapitán de la Royal Academy, el tío siniestro con las rastas al viento, con una falda!¡Eso no se ve todos los días!

El tío siniestro se enfurruñó.

-Yo tampoco te veo todos los días con falda, Mark Evans, actual capitán del Raimon, alias 'tío feliz de la cinta naranja'.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Nathan.

-¡Buenas tardes! –saludó feliz. –Jude, me he enterado de que tu querida viene a vernos entrenar.

El de las rastas se molestó.

-No se de quien me hablas –dijo en tono infantil.

-No te hagas el tonto, que no te pega nada –rió el peliazul.

-¿A qué se nota un huevo? –añadió Mark metiendo baza.

-¡SOIS ESTÚPIDOS! –gritó Jude desesperado provocando un ataque de risa por parte de sus compañeros.

Fueron llegando todos los jugadores del Raimon y todos hacían chistecitos respecto a la chica nueva.

-A mi me da un poquito de miedo… -admitió Jack.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Miedo, Jack? –preguntó Kevin. –La muchacha es seria, pero miedo no da.

-¿Qué sí, que sí! –continuó el defensa alterado. –Tiene un aura siniestra… como… como Jude al principio…

-¡Es que son tal para cual! –exclamó alguien.

El equipo se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con… ¡TIN TIN TÍÍÍN!... ¡Axel! (era de esperar)

-Hermanito, ¿quiénes son tal para cual? –pregunto una adorable vocecilla.

-Nadie, Julia, nadie –respondió Axel aguantando las ganas de soltarlo.

Las gerentes se unieron al grupo al ver que tardaban.

-¿De quién habláis? –curioseó Silvia.

-De Violet, seguro –espetó Nelly con desprecio.

Axel se abrió paso hasta la hija del director y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Te pasa algo con ella? –preguntó en un susurro bastante audible. -¿Quieres que le pegue?

Nelly no se esperaba aquello y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES? –gritó mientras se apartaba de él. –No me cae bien, eso es todo. Es muy creída.

Tras esa sentencia todos miraron a Jude, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues va a venir esta tarde, ahí lo dejo –dijo.

La gerente se quedó estupefacta.

-Jude, dime que es mentira… -rogó. –No voy a soportarlo… Llega aquí como si fuese la reina del mambo, creyendo que puede hacer lo que le da la gana y con unos humos impresionantes.

"Habló…", pensaron todo a la vez, pero no lo dijeron por miedo a la reacción de Nelly.

Julia le tiró del brazo a Axel y este la miró con expresión interrogante.

-Hermanito, ¿quién es Violet?

Al albino se le iluminó el rostro.

-Es la novia de Jude –aclaró.

La pequeña se dirigió al de las rastas como una flecha y se puso a saltar frente a él.

-¡Jude! –gritó exaltándolo. -¡No me habías dicho que tienes novia!

-No es mi novia… -repitió por millonésima vez.

Julia se sintió decepcionada.

-Jo… yo quiero que tengas novia…

Todos rieron ante la desilusión de la hermanita de Axel.

-¡Bueno, ya que estamos todos, es hora de entrenar! –exclamó Mark.

Al salir de la caseta, Jude miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Violet, pero no estaba allí.

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento y las chicas se sentaron en el banquillo para observarles.

-¿Cómo es Violet? –preguntó Celia.

-Pues… em… -comenzó Silvia, dudosa. –Es diferente.

Nelly la miró de forma severa.

-¿Diferente? –dijo molesta. -¡Es una impresentable! No tiene respeto por nada.

Mientras las gerentes discutían, Julia las miraba con mucha curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa chica que estaba en boca de todos? Nelly la acababa de conocer y ya la odiaba, ¿qué habría hecho?

-¡Quiero conocerla! –exclamó de repente.

-¿A quién? –preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

La pequeña las miró, preguntándose si hablaban enserio.

-Pues a Violet –respondió.

La pelirroja miró al cielo con exasperación. ¿La niña no había escuchado nada?

-Julia, -dijo con tono solemne –esa chica es una mala influencia. No hables con ella bajo ningún concepto, porque…

La voz de Nelly se fue apagando al ver como alguien saltaba por encima de la valla del instituto sin dificultad.

La persona en cuestión fue corriendo hacia el campo, seguida por la mirada atenta de Julia y la de estupefacción de Nelly. Se coló en el juego, robándole el balón a Nathan, subió hacia la portería pasando ante un atónito Jude. Esquivando las entradas de todos los jugadores, llegó frente a Mark, que estaba preparado para el disparo. Se dispuso a chutar cuando alguien la agarró fuertemente por el brazo, impidiendo su movimiento.

-¡Violet! –exclamó Kevin enfurecido. -¡No te puedes colar aquí por las buenas!

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No es mi culpa que seáis unos patatas.

Todos la miraron ofendidos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Steve acercándose.

Ella lo miró preguntándose si debía dignarse a responder.

-Hay que admitir que es rápida –comentó Nathan.

Muchos asintieron, de acuerdo con la afirmación. Violet miró al cielo.

-¿Lo dudabas?

Esta vez fueron los jugadores los que miraron al cielo, exasperados. "¿Es imbécil?", pensaron unos. "Qué engreída", pensaron otros. "Se cree la reina del mambo", pensó Nelly. "¡Tiene que jugar con nosotros al fútbol!", pensó Mark. "Da miedito…", murmuraba Jack en su mente. Entonces, una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Jude susurró: "¿Qué haces ahí parado?¡Ve a hablar con ella!".

Pero Axel se adelantó y se acercó a la rubia con aire arrogante.

-Vale, eres rápida, pero, ¿sabes chutar?

El albino casi le sacaba una cabeza, pero no se dejó intimidar. Eso sí, se tuvo que poner de puntillas para responderle dignamente. Axel y Violet se quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Nelly y Jude fueron inundados por los celos.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ofendida e irritada. -¡Mis tiros son impresionantes!

Axel rió mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros y la empujaba hacia abajo.

-Ya, ya…

Violet recorrió al equipo con la mirada hasta encontrar a Jude.

-¡Sharp! –dijo casi gritando. -¡Dile que la gomina es para echársela en el pelo, no inyectársela!¡Qué parece que no escucha!

Axel se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Mientras el delantero recapacitaba, el de las rastas se preguntaba por qué lo metía en la discusión.

-Bueno… -comenzó. –Podrías demostrarlo tirando a puerta.

-¡ESO! –exclamó Mark haciendo acto de presencia. -¡Muéstrame como es tu fútbol!

Violet se giró hacia él y lo miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se posaron en su cinta y la señaló.

-¿Siempre la llevas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esto… sí –contestó extrañado por el cambio de tema. -¿Por qué lo pregunt…

El capitán se detuvo al ver como la chica le quitaba la cinta y la observaba con curiosidad. De repente el chico cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando.

-¡AAAAGGH!¡SE ME AGOTA LA ENERGÍA!¡ME DERRITO!

-Toma –dijo la rubia tendiéndole a Mark su fuente de energía.

El muchacho se puso la cinta suspirando aliviado y todos miraron a Violet, expectantes.

-¿Vas a tirar o no? –dijo una voz tras ella que denotaba bastante molestia.

La chica se giró para encontrarse con Nelly mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Violet. -¡La hija del dire está aquí!¿Quién lo diría? –miró al cielo con aire soñador. -¿Qué tal tu vida?

-¡Déjate de tonterías y tira! –le recriminó la pelirroja.

-No.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? –gritaron todos al unísono.

-Pues… porque me habéis detenido cuando iba a disparar y ahora me enfado y no respiro, ¡jum!

Violet infló los mofletes de forma infantil y se dirigió hacia el banco, donde se sentó cruzándose de brazos al lado de Julia.

-No hace falta que diga lo infantil que es, ¿no? –comentó Nelly tras ver la reacción de la inglesa.

Todos asintieron. Iba a ser difícil lidiar con ella.

Julia se arrimó a Violet, que todavía no había soltado el aire.

-¡Hola!¡Soy Julia, la hermana de Axel! –exclamó con alegría.

La otra la miró alegre, le ofreció la mano y la pequeña la aceptó.

-Yo soy Violet Galliot –respondió respirando de nuevo.

Las gerentes se sentaron en el banco, al lado de Julia y miraron a la nueva.

-Yo soy Silvia Woods.

-Y yo, Celia Hills, la hermana de Jude.

-Encantada –respondió Violet tendiéndoles la mano con una sonrisa.

"Y ahora se hace la buena", pensó Nelly.

-Me gusta tu ropa –murmuró tímidamente la hermanita del delantero.

Violet se miró. Llevaba su nadadora con la bandera de Reino Unido en un fondo negro, una torera de cuero negro de manga larga, unos vaqueros ajustados con rotos y unas Converse rojas con un Big Ben en lugar de la estrella. La chica se encogió de hombros, siempre vestía así.

-Si quieres… un día te puedes venir a mi casa y te enseño mi ropa –le dijo dubitativa.

Julia sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vale!

Violet no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, había que admitir que la pequeña era adorable.

-¡No, no vale! –exclamó Nelly interrumpiendo. –Julia, te he dicho que no hables con ella, es una mala influencia.

Violet enarcó una ceja.

-Que yo sepa, no le estoy enseñando a atracar bancos. Solo la he invitado a mi humilde morada.

Violet pareció concentrarse en el entrenamiento y las gerentes se pusieron a cuchichear. No se dieron cuenta de que la inglesa las miraba de reojo.

-Nelly, -susurró Silvia –creo que te pasas con ella.

-Bueno, puede ser, pero como le demos un poco de libertad seguro que la lía.

-Venga –añadió Celia –, dale un voto de confianza.

-¡Eso! –exclamó Violet repentinamente. -¡Dame un voto de confianza!

La pelirroja estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-Bueno… está bien.

La rubia pegó un salto y se puso a hacer un bailecito de victoria.

-¡Oh, mami!¡Oh, papi!¡Soy una tía chachi!

Julia, Celia y Silvia no pudieron evitar la risa. Nelly se puso la mano en la frente con aire cansado.

-Pero solo tienes una oportunidad –sentenció.

A Violet se le cortó el rollo. Como no podía hacer nada que Nelly considerara inapropiado, se limitó a balancear las piernas mientras observaba al Raimon.

-Violet –exclamó la hermana de Axel ya cansada del silencio –, juegas muy bien al fútbol –la chica sonrió. –En vez de ser la novia de Jude, podrías ser la de mi hermanito.

La muchacha la miró con cara de 'trauma' y Nelly la señaló de forma violenta, cual mono malvado del armario.

-"Vaya –pensó Violet. –Nelly hace muy bien cosplay de mono malvado…"

-Esto… -comenzó, esta vez en voz alta. –no. No sé quien te ha dicho que soy novia de Sharp. Nos conocimos ayer, es materialmente imposible. Además, no quiero salir con nadie,

Julia pareció desilusionada y Nelly suspiró aliviada. Violet se dio cuenta.

-Pero… -siguió pensativa –podría pensarme lo de Axel…

La pelirroja volvió a transformarse en mono malvado, provocando así la risa de Violet.

-Nelly, no se por qué, pero, creo que te gusta Axel –con esto, la antes mencionada se puso colorada. –Tranquila, todo para ti. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

Y por una vez, Nelly sonrió a Violet.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa… me ha gustado como me ha quedado la ultima frase *^* <strong>

**Tardo mucho en escribir capítulos, sorry… pero no me da tiempo!**

**Tengo mucho que estudiar y los únicos momentos en los que puedo escribir es en biología y Física y Química -.-U Además quiero participar en un concurso de relatos y me estoy centrando más en el otro…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Por cierto, el anterior iba unido a este y al siguiente que tengo que escribir en un solo capitulo, pero como iba a tardar mucho e iba a ser muy largo… **

**Well… un abrazo! :) **


	6. Mrs Galliot

El entrenamiento continuó, pero este no era como todos los demás. Había una intrusa observándolos. No tenían otra forma de llamarla, ya que no la consideraban enemiga, pero tampoco amiga. Y, debido a esto, Axel estaba ofendido por su culpa, Mark estaba deseando ver un chut de ella, Julia Blaze la admiraba, Nelly Raimon no sabía como tratarla, Celia y Silvia la observaban con amabilidad y curiosidad, Jack Wallside la miraba con recelo y, mientras tanto, el resto del equipo sacaba todo su potencial a relucir por el hecho de que los habían llamado 'patatas'.

Menos Jude Sharp.

Él no se esforzaba por esa razón. No sabía el porqué de esa necesidad imperiosa de demostrar que era hábil. El pobre Jude no entendía la causa de ese comportamiento. Y eso le sacaba de quicio. Mientras jugaba, empezó a darle vueltas al asunto. A lo mejor era porque sus compañeros se estaban esforzando más. No, no era eso, ya que se habría dado cuenta antes. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente los alrededores hasta encontrarse con alguien, aunque ella no lo miraba. Estaba absorta haciéndole monerías a Julia. Era por… ¿Violet?

-¡Jude, cuidado!

En ese momento, un balón impregnado de llamas impactó en la zona rastil de Jude. Éste se cayó al suelo por el golpe.

Todos lo miraron intentando aguantarse la risa y, a la vez, preocupados. Axel fue corriendo a su lado para exclamar un:

-¡Vendetta!¡Vendetta!

Las chicas se levantaron para ver lo que había pasado y el entrenamiento se detuvo. Celia se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

-¡Hermanito, ¿estás bien?

Jude parecía aturdido y tardó un rato en hablar.

-Axel, eres un cabrón…

-Que malote –dijo Violet mientras se agachaba al lado del caído.

Se pasó el brazo del chico por los hombros y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Qué haces? –murmuró.

-Te lo debo por lo de esta mañana.

-¿Por lo de la falda o por curarte?

Violet lo miró extrañada, estaba claro que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Por curarme, por supuesto. No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, mejor quitarme los favores de encima cuanto antes.

Se acercaron al banquillo y ella le indicó que se sentase en el suelo. Le preguntó a Celia donde estaba el botiquín. Mientras, Nelly les indicaba a los demás que volvieran al entrenamiento. Jude se sentía muy incómodo ya que todos lo miraban por aquel acto bondadoso que le había regalado Violet.

La inglesa se sentó en el banquillo justo por detrás de Jude y éste se puso un pelín nervioso. Ella empezó a deshacer su coleta de rastas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

Violet lo mandó a callar y se explicó.

-Mira, si tienes ese cúmulo de rastas, no te puedo echar la cremita en el chichón.

Él se calló un poco enfurruñado, se sentía como un niño pequeño y eso le molestaba.

Celia se acercó a ellos.

-Violet, no encuentro la crema, voy a tardar un poco.

-No importa. Mientras, le busco el bollo.

La chica empezó a rebuscar entre las rastas cosa que a Jude le encantó (se quedó relajadiiito). Pero ella paró de repente, lo que lo frustró un poco.

-Tardaré menos si me dices donde te duele.

-Eh… vale.

Jude empezó a indicarle el lugar en el que se encontraba el bulto, pero Violet no lo encontraba. Julia, que estaba sentada al lado de ellos, soltó una risita.

-Es como cuando te pica la espalda y le dices a alguien que te rasque. Al final te acabas rascando tu solo.

Violet asintió.

-Sharp, ¿podrías ser más concreto? Es que no doy ni una…

Él chico suspiró y le cogió la mano a la inglesa. Ésta se puso en tensión.

-¡Violet, -exclamó Julia –te has puesto como un tomate!

-¡Qué dices! –dijo a la defensiva. –Lo que pasa es que está dando mucho el solete y como yo soy tan blanca… ¡Dime ya donde esta el chichón ese!

Jude aguantó la risa, no quería que le gritase. Guió a la mano de Violet por su cabeza hasta que se encontró el bollo.

-¿Lo notas? –le preguntó.

-¡Cómo para no notarlo!¡Tienes el Everest ahí y yo sin darme cuenta! –el chico suspiró y le soltó la mano. -¡Celia!¿Has encontrado la pomadita para tu hermanito?

-Todavía no…

-Pues esto está mutando…

Jude miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada zafiro de Violet.

-No exageres, por esperar un ratito no pasa nada.

Ella enarcó una ceja y puso la cabeza del muchacho mirando al frente de nuevo.

-Mira, te voy ha hacer un remedio ancestral.

-A saber… -dijo Jude por lo bajinis.

-Tú calla.

Entonces, Violet localizó de nuevo el chichón, le dio un suave beso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él, dejando que su melena rubia tapase la cara del creador de juego.

-¡¿Qué estás…? –pero Violet ahogo sus palabras tapándole la boca.

-No me desconcentres –dijo en un murmullo. –Te estoy pasando energía positiva para que deje de dolerte.

El muchacho pensó que era una chorrada, pero… no le dolía. Sería por los nervios, por lo a gusto que estaba o lo que sea, pero no le dolía.

Jude se alegraba de que el pelo de Violet le tapase la cara, porque estaba tomatoso. Se podía imaginar a sus compañeros observándolos. Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a escuchar la respiración acompasada de ella. Se había quedado dormida.

-"¡Qué concentración, ni concentración!" –pensó. –"¡Lo que quería era echarse una siesta!"

Violet empezó a murmurar cosas en sueños.

-Si estás falto de calcio… cómete una tiza…

-"Vale… muy normal."

Mientras Jude recapacitaba sobre la cordura de su 'amiga', llegó el entrenador Hillman.

-Hola, chicas –dijo con su voz viejuna.

-¡Hola, entrenador! –exclamaron las gerentes al unísono.

-¿Quién es esa chica? –preguntó observando a Violet. -¿Y sobre quién está durmiendo?

-¡Es la chica nueva que duerme sobre Jude! –respondió Julia.

El señor Hillman sonrió.

-Así que Jude, ¿eh? –y soltó una risita.

El chico se levantó con rapidez.

-¡Entrenador! –exclamó alterado. –Yo… esto… puedo explicarlo…

-¡Me cago en tu calavera! –gritó alguien tras él. Era Violet. -¡Me has despertado!

-¡Pero, ¿a ti te parece normal dormirte así, por las buenas?

-Sí.

El entrenador miró a Violet con curiosidad.

-Chiquilla, ¿cómo te llamas? Y, ¿por qué has venido al entrenamiento?

Ella se volvió hacia el hombre.

-Me llamo Violet Galliot y he venido para observarlos jugar –respondió en tono solemne a lo que Jude solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, ¿te quieres unir al Raimon? –inquirió Hillman.

Ella pensó un buen rato.

-"Cómo le gusta…" –dijo Jude en su mente. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios, le sacaba de quicio tanta tensión. Por un momento, quiso que dijese un 'sí', pero jamás lo admitiría.

-¡Violet! –gritó Mark. -¡Únete al equipo y muéstrame como es tu fútbol!

La chica lo miró y pensó: "Debería dejar de machacar balones e inyectárselos". Su mirada volvió al entrenador para responder un:

-Es posible.

-¡Toma! –exclamó Jude sin darse cuenta.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El señor Jude Sharp, el súper creador de juego, rastaman, el tío siniestro, nunca mostraba sus emociones. Era algo curioso.

Violet no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sharp, gracias por hacerme sentir querida –y le sacó la lengua.

Él se avergonzó, pero esto no le impidió responder.

-Es un placer, Galliot.

Ella rió.

-"Vaya tío."

-Bueno –dijo el entrenador interrumpiendo ese momento de complicidad –, demuéstranos lo que sabes.

Violet asintió con decisión y se acercó a la portería para enfrentarse a un Mark totalmente emocionado. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. El portero no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Mark retándola. – ¡Tira con todas tus fuerzas!

Todos los observaban. Querían saber si era cierto que era tan buena. Entonces, ella dio un salto con el balón, hizo un grácil giro en el aire y, cuando su pie impactó en la pelota, ella abrió los ojos. Inquietantemente, ya no eran azules. Eran rojos.

-God save the Queen –dijo en un susurro amenazador que todos pudieron oír.

En el balón apareció una corona de pinchos que causaba pavor. Mark sonrió confiado.

-¡Mano Mágica!

-"Y una mierda" –pensó la muchacha.

El balón impactó en el portero y el chico se estrelló contra la red junto con el balón.

-Hostia puta… -murmuró Axel y sus compañeros asintieron lentamente. Estaban en estado de shock.

Jude no se lo podía creer. Si se unía al equipo sería… ¡SERÍA INCREÍBLE! Era rápida, muy rápida y su tiro era aterrador, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Mark se incorporó un tanto dolorido y se acercó a Violet.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! –gritó feliz y la muchacha puso cara de trauma. -¡CREO QUE TENGO UNA EMORRAGIA INTERNA! –más felicidad, más trauma.

-Esto… sí… muy bien… ¿dónde está tu psicólogo?

Mark se pasó la mano por el pelo-cinta, avergonzado. Ella miró al resto del equipo, gerentes y Julia incluidas, con una ceja enarcada, como diciendo: "¿Lo veis? Soy la mejor".

El entrenador decidió romper el silencio, pero… Jack se le adelantó.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO? –gritó asustado.

-Pues una supertécnica –dijo ella algo incómoda por aquella reacción.

-¡PUES A MÍ NO ME GUSTA NADA! –se unió Sam.

Steve, Kevin y Tod asintieron. Ella bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-Pues muy bien –dijo. –No me uno al equipo y ya está, no me importa.

Pero si le importaba. Y Jude se dio cuenta.

-Pues –comenzó –, yo pienso que sería un buen fichaje.

Nathan estuvo de acuerdo.

-Es muy hábil –dijo –, nos sería útil.

-Y chuta de puta madre –añadió Axel con una sonrisa. –Sería un error dejarla ir.

-¡No puedo estar más de acuerdo! –exclamó Mark.

Violet sonrió tímidamente y murmuró un 'gracias'. Se sentía muy conmovida.

-Entrenador –dijo Nelly – es su decisión. ¿Se queda?

Todos miraban a Hillman, expectantes. Violet empezó a tocarse el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… -murmuró el entrenador. –Lo haremos por votación –muchos asintieron. – ¿Quién no quiere que se quede?

Sam, Steve, Kevin y Tod levantaron la mano inmediatamente. Jack dudó un poco, pero finalmente acabó uniéndose a sus compañeros. Hillman asintió.

-¿Quién sí quiere?

Jude, Axel, Mark y Nathan fueron los primeros en alzar la mano, seguidos por las tres gerentes. El resto vaciló un poco, pero acabaron sumándose. Finalmente, Julia se acercó A Violet y le dio la mano, para después levantar la libre. La mayor apretó la pequeña manita.

-Creo que está claro –anunció Hillman. –Violet, bienvenida al Raimon.

-¡BIEN! –exclamó Julia abrazando a la chica.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, renacuaja. Eres la mejor.

La pequeña rió feliz, mientras los defensores de Violet se acercaban.

-Y a nosotros ni agua, ¿no? –dijo Axel.

Ella lo miró desafiante.

-Ya os lo dije en su momento.

Nathan rió.

-Sí, sí, como se escuchó tanto…

-Nos merecemos un 'gracias' en condiciones –añadió Mark.

Julia se fue con las gerentes y Violet miró a Jude.

-¿Tú no dices nada? –le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que decir –murmuró.

La chica pareció decepcionada. Entonces, Axel intervino riéndose.

-Créeme, tiene muchas cosas que decir, el problema es que no sabe como hacerlo.

Jude lo miró ofendido.

-¡Violet! –la llamó el entrenador y ella se acercó. –Mañana por la mañana ve a hablar con Nelly para tomarte las medidas y poderte hacer la equipación.

El señor Hillman le tendió la mano a la muchacha y está la aceptó con una sonrisa. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un coche. Era un coche rojo bastante ostentoso. Al verlo, Violet pareció horrorizada y se fue de nuevo con sus compañeros.

-Escondedme, por favor –murmuró alterada.

El sonido de unos tacones.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jude.

-¡Violet Galliot! –exclamó una mujer bastante enojada. -¡¿Dónde te habías metido?

La antes mencionada suspiró.

-Eso es lo que pasa. Es mi madre.

Violet se giró para lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas desafiantes, que curiosamente, su madre imitaba a la perfección. Pero… no se parecían solo en las expresiones. Sus caras y su porte eran prácticamente iguales. Aunque… la mujer tenía una cascada de pelo ondulado rojo como el fuego, unos ojos verde esmeralda y no tenía pecas, cosa que le daba un aspecto más maduro. Iba con un escotado vestido corto blanco de tirantes y unas sandalias rojas con tacón. Era una mujer sofisticada y juiciosa, nada que ver con su hija. Eran iguales a la vez que diferentes.

-¡Mamá! –dijo la niña con fingida alegría. -¿Cómo tú por aquí?¿Te has perdido camino al centro comercial?

La madre puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡Te dejé bien claro que no salieras mientras estaba fuera!

Violet mostró una sonrisa.

-No dijiste de donde no podía salir, así que decidí no salir del instituto hasta que volvieras –ella sacó un teléfono del bolsillo. -¡Mira! Hasta me he traído el móvil como muestra de consideración.

-Tu buena voluntad me abruma –dijo la mujer sarcásticamente. La hija lo único que pudo hacer fue reír, pero realmente no le hacía gracia. –Bueno, dejemos tus jueguecitos a un lado y dime la razón por la que estás aquí.

-Quiero apuntarme al club de fútbol –su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Violet la interrumpió. –Es más, ya me he hecho miembro.

La mujer se tapó los labios para ahogar una risita.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees –sonrió con superioridad, pero esta sonrisa no era como la de Violet. Esta sonrisa hizo que todo el equipo se estremeciera. –Eres una señorita y las señoritas no juegan al fútbol. Lo que hacen es estudiar, aprender, ser delicadas y, si es el caso, hacer música.

-Y por eso me rompiste la guitarra –dijo Violet fríamente.

-A eso no se le podía llamar música, era un sonido infernal. Si quieres hacer música, en casa tenemos un precioso piano y ya lo sabes.

Si los miembros del Raimon creían que la sonrisa de la señora Galliot era la más aterradora, fue porque Violet les daba la espalda.

-Tu mentalidad del siglo XIX no concuerda con la cantidad de carne que enseñas, mamá –su madre se puso roja de ira. –Ahora quiero que me des una BUENA razón para no unirme al equipo.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire.

-Mira, hija mía –dijo intentando parecer calmada –, tienes que estudiar y sacar sobresalientes.

-Eso no es un inconveniente para no participar en el equipo, Mrs. Galliot –dijo el entrenador interrumpiendo la discusión. –Al unirse, tendrá sobresaliente en Educación Física. Además, al no hacer falta que participe en la asignatura tendrá esas horas libres, dónde podrá estudiar y hacer la tarea –la madre de Violet reflexionó. –Otra ventaja es que para jugar en equipo se requiere disciplina, cosa que le hace falta a su hija. Tiene que ser difícil para una mujer tan hermosa como usted lidiar con una niña como ella –Mrs. Galliot se ruborizó.

Violet miró al señor Hillman y este le mostró una discreta sonrisa.

-Muy bien –dijo al fin la mujer –, puede apuntarse. Pero si su rendimiento en el instituto baja, no jugará al fútbol. Ahora, vámonos Violet.

La niña la siguió hasta el coche y, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de sus compañeros y lanzar un beso que nadie supo que era para Jude.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy satisfecha con el capitulo ^^<strong>

**me gusta, me gusta (creo que es uno de los más largos que he escrito...) Espero que os haya gustado! y perdón por tardar... (soy incorregible) Un abrazo a todos~**


	7. Confundida

Jude Sharp empezó su camino al instituto. Ese día había quedado con Mark, Axel y Nathan en un parque cercano. El chico se dedicó a pensar en la tarde anterior para espabilarse.

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de que Violet lanzase un beso al aire y se metiera en su coche, todo el equipo comenzó a hablar._

_Kevin fue el primero:_

_-Me parece increíble que hayáis votado para que se quede. Es estúpida._

_Las gerentes lo miraron con severidad._

_-Los estúpidos sois los que habéis votado que no –dijo Silvia. –Ella estaba muy ilusionada._

_Steve pareció ofendido._

_-Si, se notaba –dijo sarcásticamente. – ¿Cómo te lo dijo? ¿Dando saltitos y grititos? Anda ya…_

_-¡Dejad de comportaros como niños pequeños! –exclamó Celia._

_Los cinco que se opusieron comenzaron una discusión con las gerentes y, sorprendentemente, Nelly se puso a favor de Violet._

_-¡¿Pero qué os pasa? –dijo Jude. – ¡No habéis intercambiado ni tan siquiera dos palabras con ella!¡No podéis juzgarla así por las buenas!_

_Tod se rió con crueldad._

_-Eso lo dices porque estas enamorado hasta los huesos, Jude. Lo mejor es que no te das cuenta de que te trata como el culo._

_Jude se enfadó, pero no como las otras veces, que solo se sentía molesto. No. Esta vez estaba furioso._

_-¡SI ME GUSTA ES MI PROBLEMA, NO EL TUYO!¡ADEMÁS, ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL EQUIPO!¡ASÍ QUE, DEJA DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES!_

_Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

El chico se detuvo en la entrada del parque y vio a sus amigos esperándolos.

-Ayer te faltó tiempo para irte, ¿no? –le dijo Axel a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó –murmuró Jude.

Nathan le pasó el brazo por encima.

-Ah… l'amour… -dijo en un falso suspiro.

Esta vez, Jude decidió no responder a la defensiva, sus palabras de la tarde anterior equivalían a una confesión.

-Yo… -comenzó. –Yo no ceo que me trate mal…

Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Jude lo había admitido con tanta facilidad. En ese momento el creador de juego parecía muy vulnerable.

-Y no lo hace –puntualizó Mark para animarlo. –Lo que pasa es que eres mofable.

Jude levantó una ceja.

-No se si sentirme feliz o increíblemente ofendido.

Todos rieron.

-Anda, -dijo el señor albino –vamos al instituto en busca de tu amada.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela.

-¿Por qué creéis que Violet y su madre se llevan tan mal? –preguntó Nathan.

-Son de carácter diferente –respondió Axel. –Dudo que alguna vez estén de acuerdo… Violet es tan… ¿sincera? Me refiero que va a por lo que nos duele. La señora Galliot parece la típica mujer que sólo habla para quedar bien.

-Y está claro que Violet no es así –añadió Jude.

-¿Qué no soy?

-¡VIOLET! –exclamaron los chicos al unísono.

La chica estaba tras ellos observándolos con una ceja enarcada. Nathan se preguntó si entrenaba frente al espejo para que no le dieran calambres en la cara.

-¿Qué estaban diciendo los caballeros de una dama tan decente como yo?

Axel empezó a reírse con una carcajada sonora.

-Sobre todo, decente.

Ella se colocó entre Nathan y Jude con aire altivo.

-Me siento insultada –entonces se enganchó al brazo de Jude, sorprendiendo no solo a éste, si no a todos los presentes. –Sharp, pídeme perdón.

Él lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Es que, ayer por la mañana, después de placarme –los amigos de Jude se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa maliciosa –, te disculpabas todo el rato y como se que Vegeta no me va a pedir perdón… -Axel volvió a ofenderse. –Además, gracias a tu idea de apuntarme a vuestro club, mi madre y yo discutimos.

Violet estaba de broma, pero Jude se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento.

La chica le dio un suave tirón en la oreja.

-Perdonado se haya usted, señor Sharp.

Los dos se sonrieron, ensimismados. Jude se quedó perdido en esos grandes y preciosos ojos de color zafiro que lo miraban con curiosidad. Violet frunció un poco el ceño, parecía intentar descubrir algo a través de las gafas del chico. Su mano libre se dirigió con cautela hacia estas. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y Violet estaba apunto de quitarle las gafas para poder descubrir los ojos que Jude ocultaba. El muchacho simplemente no podía pensar, ella estaba demasiado cerca, notaba su respiración sobre sus labios y…

-Ejem, ejem.

Nathan se llevó la mano a la boca para seguir "tosiendo". Violet se apartó con brusquedad del creador de juego y este se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se puso rojo enseguida sin poder evitarlo. Había estado apunto de quitarle las gafas delante de todos y le… le iba a… ¿besar? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desalojar ese pensamiento imposible. Al hacer eso se despejó y se dio cuenta del silencio incómodo que reinaba entre sus amigos.

-B-bueno… -comenzó Violet tensa –me tengo que ir rápido, porque he quedado con Nelly para lo de la equipación así que… nos vemos en el recreo…

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo y Jude juraría que estaba molesta o, incluso, enfadada.

Él alzó la mano abriendo la boca para decirle algo y retenerla, pero su mente estaba en blanco así que, desistió.

-Jude… -dijo Axel seriamente –¿qué cojones acaba de pasar?

Violet corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta perder de vista a sus compañeros, entonces se apoyó en un muro para coger aire. Normalmente no lo necesitaría, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué había sido eso?¿En qué demonios pensaba? No debería haberlo hecho y menos delante de los chicos. Se lo había prometido así misma, Sharp solo sería una mera diversión para que su estancia en Japón fuera más amena. No quería saber nada de él, porque no era necesario, pero… era tan misterioso. Lo había visto varias veces por televisión y siempre parecía un tanto distante, frío, calculador. Incluso… cruel. En las eliminatorias del torneo, podía dar miedo al más inocente. Después, jugó contra el Raimon. Y cambió. Aunque solía estar serio, se veía feliz.

Luego, estaban sus gafas.

Los ojos que nadie había visto. Al fijarse en él, Violet decidió buscar información y que mejor sitio para hacerlo que Internet. Allí, para diversión de la muchacha, encontró una web de fangirls. Muchas chicas deseaban ver sus ojos, ser las que le quitaran las gafas ("u otra cosa", pensó ella mientras leía lo que comentaban las seguidoras de Jude). Decían que a lo mejor le pasaba algo en la vista o que no quería que vieran sus ojos por alguna malformación. Incluso había chicas que decían que podía prever los movimientos de los jugadores porque tenía unos extraños microchips implantados. Violet solo podía reír ante aquellas teorías, pero consiguieron despertar su curiosidad. Además, le apetecía burlarse de alguien tan recto como Jude Sharp y verle perder los papeles.

Y esa fue la razón por la que decidió matricularse en el Instituto Raimon.

Pero, el día antes de entrar a su nueva escuela, Violet discutió con su madre. Fue cuando le rompió la guitarra. Al estar tan nerviosa por su primer día, decidió marcarse unos solos, pero su madre también estaba nerviosa por el papeleo de su nuevo trabajo. El resultado fueron unos gritos que hicieron temblar el apartamento y una guitarra destrozada. La chica se fue dando un portazo y echó a correr con lágrimas amenazando con salir, aunque pudo retenerlas. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño campo de fútbol al lado del río. Alguien se había dejado el balón y se aprovechó de ello tirando a puerta. Pero, estaba tan enfadada que no daba ni una.

Entonces, llegó él. Y le dio un consejo, así, sin más. ¿Quién se había creído? Violet intentó parecer amenazante, pero él parecía aguantar bien. Y eso no hacía otra cosa que frustrarla más. Repentinamente, el chico le dijo un "hasta otra" y se fue corriendo. "Qué rarito", pensó. Y decidió hacerle la vida imposible en el Instituto.

Todo había salido según lo planeado… menos por el hecho de que le estaba cogiendo afecto.

Violet puso una mano en su pecho y soltó un suspiro. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

-Solo estoy confundida –murmuró. –Solo eso…

Dicho esto, volvió a echar a correr hasta llegar a la puerta del Instituto. Desde allí fue sin prisa pero sin pausa al despacho de Nelly y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí? –dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta. -¿Quién es?

-Soy Violet –respondió mientras abría la puerta.

La chica entró al despacho y se encontró a Nelly con una cinta de medir. Al ver que Violet la miraba extrañada se apresuró a decir:

-La modista se ha quedado dormida, así que te voy a tomar yo las medidas.

-Vaaaaaale…

La rubia se acercó a Nelly con cautela.

-Ponte derecha, mirando al frente –ordenó la joven Raimon.

Violet obedeció y dejó que la muchacha midiese su altura, que luego apuntó en un papel. Después le midió los brazos, el cuello, las piernas, las caderas y la cintura.

-Bien, -dijo al apuntar esta última cifra –ahora te tengo que medir el pecho.

Violet parecía un poco contrariada.

-Momento incómodo –añadió con una sonrisilla.

Nelly le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo. Al mirar la medida se sorprendió notablemente.

-¿Llevas relleno? –le preguntó justo antes de dejar la medida por escrito.

-Sí, llevo calcetines –dijo sarcásticamente y, como respuesta, Nelly puso los ojos en blanco. –No, no llevo, soy cien por cien natural.

-Pues no parece que tengas tantas… tantas tetas –añadió haciendo con sus manos como que ella tenía mucho pecho.

Violet abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el momento era tan embarazoso que no le salía nada productivo, así que se tapó la delantera con los brazos.

-¡No tengo muchas tetas! –dijo por fin aunque un poco sonrojada. –Tengo lo normal, dos.

Nelly no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo mientras guardaba el papel con las medidas en un archivo. –Ya deberías estar en clase.

A Violet se le descompuso la cara. No le apetecía sentarse al lado de Jude Sharp después de lo sucedido.

-¡P-pero Nelly! –exclamó falsamente ofendida. –¡Tenemos que aprovechar para estrechar lazos!

-Sí, sí, muy bien –dijo la pelirroja mientras empujaba a Violet fuera del despacho.

La inglesa suspiró.

-Jooo… y yo que quería hablar contigo y hacer una estrategia para que te ligues a Axel…

-¡VEN ACÁ PACÁ! –exclamó arrastrando de un tirón a la rubia dentro de la habitación.

Tras esto, la gerente cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se giró hacia la chica para encontrarse con la expresión de sorpresa de Violet.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es esa estrategia?

-Pues… -recuperándose del shock –como estamos juntos en el equipo, le puedo inducir a pedirte salir con mis habilidades.

Nelly dio una palmada como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

-¡Claro!¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Violet sonrió complacida.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte –Nelly la miró extrañada. -¿Se puede saber que le has visto a Axel? Vale que es muy guapo y muy oooghhh, pero es un creído.

Nelly la miró con reproche.

-Tú también eres así y le gustas a Jude.

Violet se quedó helada y miró a la gerente con una seriedad inusitada.

-No le gusto –soltó a sabiendas de que no era verdad. –Esto es solo para entretenernos mutuamente.

La pelirroja pareció arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-Perdón…

La inglesa sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-No, no… perdóname tú. Es que… estoy confundida…

Nelly sonrió. "Lo que estás es enamorada", pensó, pero decidió callarse.

-No pasa nada –dijo sentándose en el suelo y haciéndole a Violet una señal para que la acompañase. –Te diré lo que me gusta de Axel…

Y Nelly comenzó a soltar una retahíla de cosas sobre el delantero a lo que Violet respondía de vez en cuando con algunas críticas poco serias que hacían reír a la gerente.

Las tres horas en las que debería haber estado en clase se pasaron volando. Se dieron cuenta de esto al tocar la sirena del recreo.

Violet se puso en pie.

-Bueno, me voy marchando que he quedado con los notillas del equipo.

-Gracias por escuchar mis tonterías –dijo Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer –respondió la muchacha mientras salía al pasillo.

Nelly se acercó para ver como se marchaba y cuando Violet estaba apunto de desaparecer por una esquina gritó:

-¡Jude y tú hacéis una pareja fantástica!¡Échale ovarios al asunto!

Violet le iba a contestar algo ofensivo, pero la muchacha había vuelto a cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

-Una pareja fantástica, ¿eh?... –murmuró.

Entonces, se dirigió a la puerta principal para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo ^^<strong>

**Creo que el siguiente lo tendré pronto porque tengo la mitad escrito... xDDD Oraré porque sea así**

**Saludos! **


End file.
